The Administrative Core will provide an efficient coordination of the component projects and activities, monitor the progress in the research programs, and assist in the development of plans for the future of the Center. It will coordinate, provide logistic support, and maintain budgetary oversight of the overall CCNE organizational framework, including the scientific cores and the education and training program. An internal Executive Committee and an external Advisory Board will provide scientific guidance and administrative oversight of the Center. This Core will handle the administrative details of the Center's affiliations with NCIdesignated Cancer Centers, SPOREs, and other CCNEs. Administrative Core will include the scientific PI (Vladimir Torchilin, Director), clinical PI (Nahum Goldberg), Associate Director (Mansoor Amiji), Center Administrator (Boris Levchenko) and Assistant (Grants and Contracts Specialist; to be named) to provide a day-by-day management of the CCNE and arrange regular meeting of all key participants, exchange of new information and samples between participants. The Administrative Core will function in close connection with the Executive Committee (to be assembled if and when this proposal is funded) and Advisory Board (to be assembled if and when this proposal is funded). This Core will also be facilitating contacts between individual investigators of the CCNE and Core Facilities as well as providing a required assistance for preparing regular reports to the NIH.